


The Musician

by gakuenLME



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, POV Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakuenLME/pseuds/gakuenLME
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny forces Hermione to go to a concert with her and she falls in love with the popular up-and-coming band, especially their phenomenal vocalist, but how will Hermione deal when she finds out that the musician after her own heart is none other than Fred Weasley, bane of her existence in high school and her best friend's older brother? Muggle AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Please read and review

Hermione groaned in frustration. Someone had just knocked her into someone else's beer and now he was cursing her out for it. There was also the fact that the front of her blouse was now reeked of beer. She didn’t even like concerts.

How did anyone convince her to come to this one? Oh that's right. Her roommate threatened to delete her latest essay for class if she didn't come with her. Of course Hermione knew she wouldn't delete it, but she wasn't taking any chances; Hermione spent 10 hours writing and revising it. Now, however, Hermione was having second thoughts on agreeing to come. She could have easily rewritten the essay instead and so far this excursion was turning out to be a disaster. The man with the beer was still cussing her out and she had already lost sight of her friend in the crowd.

Hermione was about to retort back at the man when a man’s voice came from the stage. The show was starting. Rude Beer Man stopped and glared at Hermione one last time before hurrying off to get closer to the stage.

She let out a sigh of relief and Ginny appeared from the crowd, her red-hair standing out, as she waded towards Hermione. “Hermione! Where have you been? Let's go!” She grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her through the people and then, the music started.

The bass reverberated through the floor and Hermione could feel it in her steps. The music was fast and upbeat and the cheers deafening until the vocalist started. An unexpectedly husky voice sent chills down her spine as he sang and hit the notes.  
On stage, the man came forward, sensually singing into the mic. She couldn’t see him very well, but Hermione was enthralled by the man and his awesome singing ability. When the chorus came, he was playfully rocking out to their music and winking at the audience. Hermione chuckled at the outrageous guy with her face alight and jovial. Ginny was cheering for the band at the top of her lungs when the song ended and Hermione happily joined in.

The band went on and played more songs from their albums. Although Hermione didn't listen to music often, she greatly enjoyed the band, especially their phenomenal vocalist. As they completed the last song, Hermione began pulling Ginny away to leave, slightly eager to look up more of their songs, but Ginny grinned mischieviously and indicated that they should go in another direction.

The pair moved against the grain and towards the stage before sneaking past the guards.

“Fred! George!” Ginny yelled out once they got backstage. Two identical heads of red looked towards her when she called their names.

“Ginny!”

“You came!” They enveloped her into a hug. Wait, why were those two backst--

It was like Hermione’s mind broke. It was their band, wasn't it… She knew of them in school. They were always skipping class and playing music. Did those two really make it big? She had a look of utter shock.

“Hey, look Fred, it's Granger.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Please read and review.

Hermione went red. Fred turned towards her. He was that vocalist she was checking out so much. How embarrassing! She was checking out her best friend's older brother!

"You guys did amazing! It was packed out there!" Ginny exclaimed to George. Snapping out of her thoughts, Hermione looked at Fred who was still staring at her.

"Uh, yeah... the concert was good, you guys. It was great, really…" Hermione said awkwardly. George tipped an imaginary hat and Fred broke out into a grin. He really was cute… ugh, Hermione don't be a stupid fangirl. Fred suddenly laughed loudly at something Ginny said. Hermione couldn't help but grin at laughter… ugh Hermione!

Shaking her head as if to clear the thoughts away, Hermione checked her phone to distract herself. _Adrian was typing… 12 new messages_. What?! Hermione quickly opened her phone.

_Hey babe what are you up to?_

_Babe?_

_Hello?_

_Are you busy?_

_Hermione?_

_Babe, this isn't funny. Where are you?_

_Are you with someone right now?_

_Please tell me you aren't._

_Are you cheating on me?_

_I swear to God if you don't answer right now, I'm going to beat someone up._

_Where the fuck are you?_

_Call me now!_

Frazzled, Hermione excuses herself and calls up her boyfriend.

_Where the fuck have you been?!_

"Hey, I'm so sorry. Ginny dragged me to this concert and I lost track of time…"

_You lost track of time?! I've been trying to contact you for hours! ... I told you I can't stand not knowing where you are. I thought you promised…_

"I know, Adrian. I really am sorry-"

_Not sorry enough!_

"Okay, you know what? I'll make it up to you. I'll come over right now. Okay?

_..._

"I'll take that as a yes. See you soon!"

By the time the conversation was finished, the Weasleys had fallen silent and were watching her and the angry call. Ginny rushed over. "Was that Adrian?"

"Huh? Oh yeah it was." Hermione was completely frazzled now.

"Well, forget about him. Let's go. There's an after party on Fifth."

Hermione vehemently shook her head. "No, I can't go. Adrian wants me home. Maybe next time?" She gave Ginny a tight smile. "Thanks for bringing me though."

Hermione looked at the twins. They were looking at her strangely. "Again, you guys did wonderfully." There was no way to mistake the sincerity in her voice. She probably wasn't going to see them too soon, afterall.

* * *

Adrian was waiting for her at his house. He squeezed her into a hug. Hermione grimaced in pain as he gripped too hard, but he didn't let up. When he finally let go, he wouldn't let her out of his sight, following her everywhere.

By the end of the week, Hermione was fed up. She had to convince him twice that is was alright to let her use the bathroom alone and she couldn't get any work done with his constant pestering and attempts to kiss her. She wanted to go to her own apartment. When she tried to address him about it, he got angry and moody.

He was getting almost as bad as her ex, but he still had a few things going for him. He could make her laugh sometimes. She always wanted a guy who could make her laugh. Adrian also noticed the things she cared for, unlike Ron, and he was much loyaler than Ron too. Hermione grimaced at the thought of her ex.

Hermione also couldn't get herself to dump Adrian because no matter what Ginny said, how often did guys actually like her? If she had to pick from any of her previous admirers, Adrian was the best by far.

After a long day of classes and work, she changed and headed over to the local pub. Her other best friend was celebrating his birthday at the Three Broomsticks.

It was a Friday night, so the pub was packed. She searched the booths for the familiar black hair or glasses, but immediately saw a head of red hair.

Fred was standing in front of her, taking her in. His face lit up and he launched himself at her. "Hermione!"

He quickly dragged her over to his table, which to Hermione's surprise, also contained the man she was looking for. "Harry! Look what I found!" He said presenting her with a flourish.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione handed Harry her gift, yelling over the noise. "Happy birthday, Harry!"

"Thanks, Hermione!" Harry said happily. Ginny was sitting next to her boyfriend, Harry. Maybe, Ginny invited the twins? Ron was there too. They were still a little awkward after the breakup, so Hermione decided to get a drink from the bar.

"Anybody want a drink?" She yelled.

"I'll come with you." Fred stood up, looking between her and Ron mischievously and giving her an exaggerated wink.

"So, Granger, is it as awkward between you and Ronniekins as it looks?" he asked leaning in close. She looked back at the table and was astonished with how grumpy Ron was. She didn't notice that earlier. "And how about that Adrian bloke? He sounded pretty upset last time."

"Adrian and I are fine," Hermione replied bluntly. She didn't want to talk about him. He had been a melodramatic mess this week. Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, don't get your knickers into a twist. I was just wondering. I mean you were spending hours just watching two of the most talented and handsomest blokes in town."

"Yeah, well, anything between Adrian and I is nothing new if dating your brother is anything to go by," she snapped. "Both Ron and Adrian are ridiculous! Look at this! Adrian already sent me 6 texts in the past 5 minutes I've been gone and Ron has been giving me dirty looks ever since I got here!"

Hermione's mood went incredibly sour. It was pathetic to hope anything Fred would say would make her feel better.

"Hermione, I know we're not really friends and all, but if you have any trouble with a bloke, feel free to give us a call. It's better to be safe than sorry, right?" Fred said, raising his glass.

"Alright," Hermione met his glass with hers and they drank. Perhaps, she was wrong. Maybe Fred could say something to make her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Please read and review

 

When Hermione came back from the party, Adrian was livid.  

 

“Where were you?!”

 

“I was at Harry’s party.  I told you--”  She tried to say.

 

“Where were you really?!”

 

“I. Was. At. Harry’s. Party.”  Hermione seethed angrily and stormed to her room.  She didn't leave her room until lunch the next day and she found Adrian in the kitchen.  Neither of them said anything and Adrian acted like nothing happened.  

 

“Can we go out for lunch, hun?”  Adrian asked.

 

It was so out of the blue.  Hermione still wanted to scream at him about the day before, but she bit her tongue.  She might have been a little quick to get mad.  He was being a dick, but she wouldn’t sink down to his level.  For now anyway. 

 

It wasn't until 2 weeks later that Hermione was finally able to release all her bottled up frustration towards Adrian.

 

They were going out to dinner when Ginny invited Hermione over to a party.  Hermione hadn't hung out with her friends for a while, so she told Adrian she was going to the party after dinner.  

 

Adrian seemed really miffed with the idea of her going out, but Hermione was adamant about seeing her friends, so instead of letting her go alone, he tagged along grumpily.

 

The party was at an unfamiliar address and the house was oddly painted, magenta with orange window panes.  Hermione thought nothing of it.

 

But to say she was surprised when Fred opened the door is an understatement.  Why did she keep running into him like this?

 

When Fred saw Hermione, he grinned maniacally.  “Hermione!  Welcome to my humble abode!  And who's this?”  He said when he spotted Adrian who narrowed his eyes at him.  Fred looked curiously at Adrian and frowned a little when Hermione introduced him.

 

“This is Adrian, my boyfriend.  Adrian, this is Fred Weasley,” Hermione said awkwardly.

 

“I thought you said Ginny invited us.  Why are we at some guy's house?”  He hissed loudly to Hermione.  

 

“Ginny’s inside if you’re wondering,” Fred piped in cheekily, obviously overhearing the conversation.  Hermione gave him a look and they went inside.

 

The party was lively.  Hermione saw a few people she knew, like Luna Lovegood who she went to school with.  She was incredibly smart, an honors student, but Hermione didn't really talk to her until Harry became friends with her.

 

“Hey Luna!  Have you seen Harry?” Hermione greeted her.

 

“Hi Hermione.  I thought I saw him over that way, but Hermione, you look quite stressed.  I could give you a massage right now if you'd like.  People say I'm an exceptionally good masseuse, well I mean, my father says so.  Stress can shorten your life, you know?”  Luna stroked Hermione’s hair.  Despite being intelligent, she was well known for her quirky nature and lack of boundaries..

 

“Oh I didn't know that.  Thank you for the offer, but I'm trying to find Harry.”  Hermione gave her a smile and Adrian glared at the girl until Hermione pulled away from Luna to find Harry.

 

As she turned, she was embraced by a person.  “Herm-i-o-ne, where have you been? You don’t talk to me anymore.  The last time… uh… when was that…  the last time I saw you was my birthday and you hung out with Fred the whole time.”  A drunken Harry leaned on Hermione and he looked around possessively as if daring an invisible person to come take her away, but speak of the devil and the twins will appear.  Harry moved to put himself between Hermione and the twins.  “No! Hermione’s mine!”

 

“What would our dear sister think if she heard you say that?”  George joked.  Harry looked sheepish and let Hermione go.

 

Hermione laughed at Harry’s antics and chatted happily with the new company,

 

“So, Hermione, what did you think of the concert a while back?”  Fred asked, eyeing Adrian.

 

“Wasn’t it the best thing you’ve ever seen?”  George quipped dramatically.  Hermione chuckled.

 

“I enjoyed it.  You two are really talented.  When are you performing next?”  Hermione gushed.

 

“Oh, it’s soon and I think it might be sold out--”

 

“We can always find a spot for you, though,”  Fred winked.  Hermione nodded enthusiastically when she heard Adrian grumble.

 

“What’s wrong?” She whispered to him.  He went silent, so Hermione turned back to her conversation with the twins and Harry and with that action, Adrian exploded, grabbing her arm roughly and dragging her away and outside.

 

“We’re leaving!  I will not stay here any longer.  I don’t want to see some random blokes pawing my girlfriend!  It’s like a fucking harem here!”

 

“What?!  What random blokes--what?!  Harry is my friend!  They are my friends!!”  Hermione spluttered frantically.

 

“Yeah, well, some friends.  I could see you batting your eyelashes and flirting with them from a mile away.  Let’s go, we’re not staying here.”  

 

“... You.  You’re not staying here.”  Hermione jabbed her finger at his chest.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’re leaving,” Hermione ripped her arm from his grasp and stood her ground.  “I’m not.”  The boys just caught up with them now.

 

“You are cheating on me, aren’t you? You’re a fucking slut with all those guys, huh?!”  She heard a girl gasp, but Hermione’s eyes were set on Adrian, ablaze in anger, as she stalked towards him.

 

“They’re my friends, you dumbass!  I have never cheated on you!  You just don’t listen, do you?!”  Adrian looked ready to hit back.

 

Fred put a firm grip on his shoulder, “Hey.  I think you need to leave now.”  He towered over him and all but growled.

 

“Stay out of it.  This is between me and my girlfriend.”  Adrian spat out and shrugged him off.

 

“Well, you’re in my house and I suggest you leave before I make you.”

 

George came up to back his brother.  Outnumbered, Adrian was about to leave in a huff when Hermione stepped up.

 

“No, no, wait.”  Her friends looked at her in confusion.  “...Make that ex-girlfriend.”  Now, it was Adrian’s turn to look flabbergasted.  “I’m breaking up with you, Adrian.  I don’t even want to explain myself to you.  Just... leave.”

 

Hermione turned on her heels and went back into the house.

  
  
  


Adrian attempted to contact Hermione for the next few days.  He left voicemails and texts, ranging from begging for her company to calling her a slut again.  The threats made her a little antsy when she was working and everything else made her exasperated.  Hermione was starting to agree with one of Ginny’s sentiments about him.  He was a two-faced creep.  One second he’d be asking her to come back and then the next he’d be yelling at her.  

 

After the rollercoaster of a breakup, Ginny took Hermione out for drinks in celebration.  Ginny admitted that she never really liked Adrian in the first place, so she was happy to see him go and wanted to celebrate even if Hermione didn’t understand feel like it was a good thing yet.

 

They were hanging out at the bar when a familiar song came on. 

 

"Wow, those two.  They are starting to reach more corners of my life than I'd ever wanted.  As if they didn't take up enough space as my brothers," Ginny smiled appreciatively at whoever put the song on, shaking her head as she thought of her brothers.

 

"Did you know of Fred and George in high school, Mione?"  

 

Hermione snorted.  Of course, she did.  Ginny was a year younger than Hermione, so she didn't experience as much of their school antics as Hermione did.  Hermione got plenty of experience with them in high school.

 

"Yeah, they were always skipping class.  I was taking extra classes sophomore year online, so I was allowed free study time and I always saw them sneaking away.  I didn't know they were so dedicated to their music at the time though.  I always reprimanded them for it and for handing out flyers to 18+ venues to freshmen."

 

"They really made it big for themselves, didn't they?"  Ginny mused.  Hermione and Ginny fell silent for a few moments, listening to the song.

 

Hermione really enjoyed it.  It was so  _ them. _  It made her want to bounce on her feet and then they’d throw in some exceptionally hard parts and surprise her.  Hermione couldn’t wait to see them in concert again.  She remembered when she got the tickets.

 

_ Later that night of her breakup, Hermione was sitting alone while the rest of her friends partied.  Fred and the boys successfully got Adrian to leave and Harry had come over to see if she was all right.  The twins must have gone back to the party because it was just Harry and Ginny with her.   Hermione didn’t know what to say to them.  She really wasn’t sure how to feel about the breakup, but she knew she wanted some time to think and she told him that.  Harry and Ginny looked uneasy, but left her alone. _

 

_ As they left, Fred came back in.  She didn’t say anything to him and he sat down next her. _

 

_ He nudged her.  “Hey, Hermione, guess what?”   _

 

_ “What is it, Fred?” _

 

_ “Guess who got you tickets to our next concert?”  Fred whispered dramatically. _

 

_ “I don’t know… George?” Hermione guessed playing dumb. _

_ “No, silly, I did.”  Fred said. _

 

_ “Did you really??” _

 

_ “Yes.”  He smiled. _

 

_ “You didn’t have to…” _ __   
_   
_ __ “Well, I saw this lady having a bad day and I thought she could use a little present to end the night with.  I wouldn’t like it if she never came back here from any traumatic experiences.”  Hermione smiled softly.

 

_ “She’ll come back again now, right?”  He said hopeful. _

 

_ “I’ll think about it.” _

 

Hermione grinned.  Fred was a lot sweeter than she thought in high school.  She never thought she’d be close with him, let alone become whatever they are… They were friends now? Maybe?  She was really confused by that night. It was kind of all over the place, but hopefully, they were friends now and she gets to see him... er them in concert again.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh that sounds weird, sorry. Thanks for reading though
> 
> By the way this story was inspired by a Panic! at the Disco concert. I'm sorry if you don't like them, but that's what I imagine. Gomenasai.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Please read and review! Thanks!

Fred had given Hermione 2 tickets to the concert, but as it was approaching, Hermione realized she didn't know who to take. The night before the concert Hermione called Ginny to invite her, but she already had plans. Hermione started to consider Luna or Neville even, but she wasn't even sure what their music tastes were. In the end, she called up Harry and he was free.

Hermione walked towards the entrance hesitantly. Now that she was closer, she could tell Harry wasn't there yet. No one else was either. Harry said to meet up here at 6, which was two hours earlier than the concert started in the first place, but it was 6 now and he was nowhere to be found.

Maybe Harry said the wrong thing and meant 7? Two hours before is awfully early. Hermione glanced around again, seeing nobody, so she distracted herself by examining a nearby poster. One of the pictures was of the twins and it looked like Fred was pushing Lee Jordan out of the frame, his smile wide and mischievous. Hermione chuckled.

Someone tapped on her shoulder. It was Harry. He looked at her and grinned.

"Harry, you look nice!" He was dressed up casually. When Ginny dragged her to the concert last, she just came back from her internship, so she was overly dressed and felt awkward. Instead of being overly dressed, Harry was looking cool, like he was wearing black pants instead of shorts and a new shirt. Hermione was surprised, but relieved because she out of the blue decided to wear her new dress Ginny bought her and was already feeling awkward for trying.

"You're looking nice, too. I don't often see you a dress. Is it for anyone special?" He asked jokingly, but Hermione blushed anyways.

"What? N-no, I just never have a reason to wear this. I don't go out that much, Harry. You should know that."

"Okay if you say so."

"So, why are we here so early anyway? I didn't think the doors opened until 7."

"Well, they do when you have VIP membership." He held out his pass and Hermione gaped at him. "What? Why are you so surprised?"

"I knew you inherited a lot of money, Harry, but I didn't think you were much of a music lover." She explained.

"I'm not," he said with a chuckle.

"Then, why-"

"Shh, Hermione, it's a surprise, you'll find out in a second. I'm actually surprised you didn't know since you invited me here afterall."

Hermione shook her head, confused, but didn't ask again and Harry led them into the venue. On the stage, there was a technician doing a soundcheck and other people were bustling around, getting ready. Hermione was keen to watch it all unfold, but instead of staying on the audience side, Harry brought them backstage.

"Harry, wait! Are you sure we should be back here? It said employees only." Hermione said in a hushed tone, worried they were going to get kicked out if someone noticed them.

Harry laughed. "Oh look, there they are!" He nodded towards a group huddled in a corner out of the way of the workers. Fred, George, and Lee were hunched conspiratorially towards each other, whispering.

The sight made Hermione laugh at the nostalgia. In high school, every time their group huddled together like that, she knew something big was going to happen. The first time was when they did an impromptu concert with confetti and the like in the quad on Halloween. She saw them huddled like that as she was exiting the library and she didn't know what it meant yet. The janitor at the time, Mr. Filch, looked ready to blow a fuse when the show started and well, Hermione wasn't too happy about it either. It was the first time she tried to study outside that year and it was turned into a disaster by the ruckus. She didn't stay long to listen. Maybe she should have, Hermione thought wistfully.

The last time she saw them in that huddle was on their birthday their senior year and Hermione was passing to go to her next class. It was funny how it made her nervous, what were they going to _do_? She avoided the heavily populated places on campus all day in an effort to avoid whatever they were planning. Hermione found out later what happened. That day, after a horrendous pep rally by the stand-in principal, Mrs. Umbridge, the twins took matters into their own hands and pumped up the crowd with music and their usual theatrics before they ran out and dropped out of school.

Hermione didn't think much of the group after that, but seeing that familiar huddle was too nostalgic to her, so she called out playfully, "What _are_ you guys up to?"

They turned to look at her. Lee saw it was Hermione and grumbled at being interrupted, but the twins saw Harry with her and their faces lit up like children in a candy store.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" George crowed out.

"Is that _Harry Potter_?" Fred put his hands on his heart in mock shock.

"I think it is, brother." George sauntered towards them with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, O great benevolent one?" Fred kissed the back of Harry's hand.

Hermione pulled Harry away from him in mock jealousy. "He's mine!" That was when the twins turned to look at her. Fred's amused expression fell into surprise as he took in Hermione's appearance. She suddenly felt nervous again. Darn that stupid dress! He probably thinks she looks strange and so she pulled at it. No one said anything for a few moments. Finally, Harry pipes up.

"She looks nice today, doesn't she?" Harry said proudly, looking at Fred. Hermione glared at Harry.

Fred coughed, clearing his throat. "Uh.. yeah.. You look nice, Mione." George had a questioning look on his face as he looked at his brother and Harry.

"Well, what are you doing here, Harry? You should have told us you were coming." Fred said.

"Hermione invited me last minute to come with her," Harry replied.

Fred looked at Hermione in amusement. "You used the extra ticket to invite _Harry_? I give you two tickets and you take _Harry_ of all people." At the comment, George suddenly burst out laughing.

Hermione's face burned red in embarrassment. What was wrong with taking Harry? "What's so funny about that?"

Fred looked confused and then realization flashed across his face and he laughed. "She doesn't know?" He said to Harry thoroughly entertained.

"I don't know what?" Hermione was getting angry now at being left out.

"No, she doesn't," Harry said mischievously.

"Harry gets free tickets, luv," George said finally.

"Because he has a VIP membership?" Hermione starts to say, but Fred cuts her off.

"No, because Harry is our principal backer."

"What? Principal backer? You mean..." Hermione looked frantically between Harry and the twins. Harry chuckled.

"You remember how I won that legal war for the royalties of my dad's music back in sophomore year?" He said.

"Yeah, I helped you with that and it made me want to study law- No way, Harry, you didn't!"

"Well, you know I have enough money as is because of my inheritance, so I decided to invest some of it into something I knew my parents would like. I heard it was always about the music with them and what better way to use it than to give it to a couple of musicians we both know and love… They are exceptionally good, don't you think?" The twins wrapped their arms around his shoulders.

"Your flattery is too much, Harry," Fred said humbly. George nodded in agreement.

"You've already given us something priceless. Without you, who knows how long it would've taken."

Hermione's heart clenched at the scene. The band was really good and she was glad that they got their chance. It also explains how the twins and Harry got so close. She was wondering why they were at Harry's birthday party. It all made sense now.

"You little sneak!" She said mock hitting Harry before enfolding him into a hug.

"Hey, hey, don't hurt our benefactor! How about you sit back and watch? We're doing a soundcheck in five. Get a little taste for what you're buying, huh, Harry?" George led Harry towards the stage and Fred offered his hand out to Hermione. She blushed slightly and took his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Also, I want to give special thanks to my friends, revilo and RL, for helping me with the story. (They don't have actual accounts, but I wanted to give them weird names)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Please read and review.

This time Hermione was a lot closer to the stage than the time she went with Ginny. While she couldn’t tell it was Fred before, Hermione clearly saw him now. During the mic check, Fred looked almost as excited as she felt. He was jumping up and down on the balls of his feet, getting amped up. During the test, Hermione watched each of them for a while, (Lee and George were really good at playing) but her eyes kept drifting back to Fred, attracted to his energy, like the sun. Fred winked at her a couple of times during it, making her laugh, but the soundcheck was soon over and the band went backstage again. 

Hermione was left in the pit to anticipate the full show when the band took Harry with them to give him a random, unnecessary tour. Fred tried to drag her with them, but she talked him out of it because she wanted to watch the technicians.

Soon, the technicians finished setting up and the doors were opened. It was gradually getting crowded, so Hermione found her way to a quieter corner. She was never much of a people person. Hermione was waiting around for the show to start when this guy approached her.

“Hermione? Is that you?”

Hermione wasn’t paying attention, however, because a man had just appeared on stage to announce the show. “Huh?” She said completely distracted.

“It’s me, Ernie. We went to school together?” 

The lights were turning down and spotlights coming up on stage. Hermione looked at the guy now. She recognized him vaguely from academic league. “Huh? Right. Hi I haven’t seen you in a wh--” The crowd suddenly erupted into cheers and Hermione glanced back up at the stage. The show must be starting.

“Do you want to get a drink sometim--” The noise drowned him out and Hermione’s attention was already gone, her eyes glued to the stage. Hermione didn’t even notice him storm off flustered.

The concert was lively and fun. When she wasn’t dancing to the music, Hermione was laughing at their performance. George and Lee were intense while they played and Fred basically concentrated all his intensity into his theatrics and the performance. It was a good show, not only was the music amazing, but the performance was worthwhile to see. Then there was a drastic change and they went silent.

The music started low and ominous. It was strangely serious for the trio. George and Lee pulled out a bit and Fred’s vocals joined the mix. The song was sad and mournful, like a funeral march. There were murmurs throughout the crowd at the song choice, but as soon as he started singing, Hermione’s eyes were on Fred.

Fred had closed his eyes and he was singing as if someone was right there in front of him, but he was scared they’d vanish. It felt so real. She wondered who he was singing to, who he was singing for. Who could make Fred Weasley so serious? 

Since getting to know Fred, Hermione found she really appreciated his fun-loving nature. He made her laugh and feel more light-hearted when she felt down, but as he sang like this, she realized she liked this serious side of him too. Hermione felt drawn to him. Did she like him? She flushed at the thought yet continued to be enamored by Fred’s singing. All she knew was that she wanted to understand Fred, to get close to him, to see all sides of him. Was it wrong if she liked him? 

Hermione listened in thoughtful nervousness after she came to that conclusion until she realized Fred was singing about a girl. Who was the one that got to see all sides of Fred? Was it her?

The song ended and the audience cheered louder than before. It seems they liked it. Fred opened his eyes and the band had large grins on their faces because of the response. When they started the next song, it was like they were having the time of their lives. Fred’s cheshire grin made Hermione smile. He really was cute.

Hermione ran and found the boys as soon as the concert was over. She was about to congratulate the band when--

“Harry, this is our new band member, Verity. She’s going to play with us from now. Verity is pretty good at playing guitar and she’ll also sing back-up.” Fred introduced to Harry with a smile.

Verity looked about her age. Hermione noted a little jealously that she was quite pretty too. George and Fred looked at Verity proudly. Wait, oh no, was that song about her? Hermione smile slipped from her face.

“Oh, Fred, wait, I’m not that good. Not as good as you or George,” she said with a nervous giggle. “I hear you’re the producer here, Mr. Harry, sir.”

“Yeah,” Harry chuckled. “Please call me Harry. We’re almost the same age.”

“Alright, Harry.” It was that moment when they noticed Hermione.

“Hey, Hermione! How’d you like your second concert?” Fred asked. Hermione regarded Verity uncertainly before responding.

“It was as good as expected,” she said shortly. Fred frowned.

“What about our new song? The slower one? Did you like that one?” 

Hermione was conflicted. She wanted to say she liked it, but also didn’t want to admit to liking something that was clearly written for the girl in front of her. She scowled. “I liked it well enough.”

Before Fred could say anything else, Hermione cut him off. “Harry, I think I’m going to head out now.”

“I’ll walk you to your car--”

“It’s fine. Have a good night. Fred, George,” she acknowledged before flouncing away. How stupid could she get, falling for Fred Weasley of all people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser. I plan to finish the story, but I wanted to put a feeler out because this plot bunny is killing me.
> 
> Also, the name's a work in progress.


End file.
